Turn The Page
by EverMoreMySweet
Summary: Everyone should get a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I realize I haven't written anything or updated anything for some time, I'm sorry if anyone was waiting for a chapter or something. Anyways...

This was just to get back into writing Teen Titan stuff. I probably will fork out some chapters for the other stories I have. And also, this was suppose to be just a one shot but I can see thats not how it turned out. I might give this story a few other chapters or so.

Warning: OCness takes place

disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

He was going to insane. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. He had nowhere left to go, no one to go to, no house, no car, no friends, no job, no pet. He had nothing left. Absolutely nothing.

The suns heat glared down at him as it was becoming lower and lower in the sky. The clouds began to darken as the day goes on.

The forest was crisp and bright. The green leaves reflected youth and longing. He hated it. He hated how everything had so much hope. How could the tiniest leaf have hopes and dreams when it was bound to fall and die one day? He didn't know.

Then again he didn't know a lot of thing. However Robin did know living in a forest, hunting for food and sleeping on the ground wasn't the worst thing in the world. But, he guessed it could be easier.

Robin sighed and started looking for somewhat soft place to sleep, he needed to find one soon, or else he be looking for one in the dark and that was not fun, not fun at all.

Robin finally found a soft looking patch of dirt and sat in it, propping himself up on the nearby bugless tree, he fell in a blissful sleep. Hoping that when he woke, he would be away from the life he lived and would be somewhere easier, somewhere he would have no worries.

He really had no idea until that evening and next few days his pleds were answered. His needs weren't filled by any god or spirit, but rather by a small, pale violet eyed girl.

When Robin woke, he thought he was losing his mind, metered and mumbled voices were everywhere. Above him, beside him, he even thought he heard some voices behind him. However it wasn't as if he could tell what they were saying. The voices were all blended together to make a big and terrific mess of wording.

Robin started zone in and out. His head hurt and he couldn't open his eyes without being blinded by light. Even with his fighting spirit, he was forced to surrender to sleep.

Meanwhile, a little girl watched from the bedroom door. Her blonde pigtails jumped around as she back away from the door and into the pale colored hallway.

"Melvin?"

"Yes, Miss Roth?"

A short woman with black shoulder length that was tied back, appeared by Melvin.

"Honey, how many times have I told you? Call me Raven." The little girl nodded and Raven smiled, Melvin was one of the few children who liked to listen and do as they were told. "Now, what are you doing in our guest's room?"

"I was just checking on him..."

"That very sweet." Raven replied.

Melvin beamed, "and the kids and me-"

"Kids and I," Raven corrected.

"-Made the man a card, see!" Melvin pointed at blue color paper on the bedside table.

Raven chuckled. "Well we better get to dinner before your brothers eat all the food."

Without a word Melvin took one more look at the "mystery forest man" and start toward the eating area.

Raven however stayed, and stared at the man in question. His hair was a mess, he was covered in soil of all kinds and telling by this smell he hadn't taken a proper shower in a long time. Raven actually thought it was luck they found him on their usual Saturday morning hike. Right after they found his sleeping body the children started to think and say things, one child even poked the man with a stick. The weird thing was he didn't wake. Turns out the young fellow had a fever and high one too.

A quiet groan pulled Raven from thought. She turn off the lights and with one fast motion, she shut the door. Raven continued her way down the hall and to the eating area.

As she walked, Raven thought about the strange man, she thought it was weird a young man like him would be in forest alone and with a high fever. Even after all the years she been at this fostered home she would have never guessed something like this would happen to her of all people. However, Raven decided, it could be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know, how could the chapters get any shorter? I have no idea. But maybe this is a good break for people who have other really long chapters for other fanfictions they need to read. If you are one of those people, I'm glad I could help! :D

Before we start, thank you for the reviews! Ever single one makes me smile and dance! (Really, I danced around my room, every time someone was thoughtful enough to let me know if they enjoyed this piece of writing or not). Once again a million thank yous to anybody who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. The OC's were just names off of the top of head, I don't own the names so I really don't know the OC either?

* * *

"Look!" A young voice said, "he's waking up!"

"Don't be silly Timmy! He's not gonna wake up!" This voice was also young but female.

My vision was blurry. I blinked a couple of times, before I tried to sit up.

When I looked at the people or rather children who had been the owner of the voices and their shocked faces, I realized two things. One: I'm in a room, on a bed that's not mine, two: I have no idea where I am.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

The children continued to stare at me. Both pares of blue eyes focused on me and both mouths hanging open.

I took the given time to actually look at the kids.

The young boy (who look younger than the girl) had spiked orange hair and some Freckles sparkled lightly around his nose. In his right hand, he held a ocean blue blanket.

The girl, however had sandy blonde hair in pigtails. She had a pink blanket like-cape flowing down her shoulders from the tied place on her neck.

"Um, do you even know where we are?" I asked. I guess we could've been kidnaped. But I doubt it, I mean I would've woken up. But then how did I get here?

"Of course, we know where we are silly!" The girl said proudly, finally snapping out of La La Land. "We're in Jump City's Foster's Home."

Foster home? I shook my head. Why would I be in a foster home? I'm old enough to take care of myself, besides last time I checked I was in Gotham. Puzzled I continued to ask questions.

"Who brought me here?"

"Raven and us did!" The boy said.

"Us meaning the other kids." The girl cleared up. Looking happy to correct the other boy, while he pouted, the girl grab a blue piece of paper on the wooden side table.

"We made this for you!" She shoved the paper into my hands.

On the front of the card was a drawing of a single candle. Labeled at the very top of the page in white crayon was "To: Man".

I chuckled a bit at the childish action.

On the inside of the card was a bunch of names. All written in different colors, there looked to be around twleve names all together including the person Raven, who was labeled as "care-taker". Somewhere in the mix of all the names the message "get well soon" was printed in black.

"Look on the back!" The girl shouted excited.

I flipped to the back. In big capital letters card made by: Mevlin, Timmy and Teether was printed.

Teether? That has to be the weirdest name I have ever seen.

When I set the card back on the table both kids smiled.

"So did you like it?" The girl asked.

"Yes! It was great," even though I don't know why I would've gotten a "get well soon card". I was perfectly fine. "Thank you, though I still don't know your names."

"Am Melvin and that," she said as she pointed over to the boy, "is Timmy."  
So they made the card? "Thank you." I said once again.

"Come on!" Melvin said, as she pulled me out the of the room with the strength I didn't know was possible for a little girl. "You have to meet the others!"

"After meeting Taia (A girl around age ten, who Timmy is 'crushing on'), Mike (a little boy about age five, who had only been here for two weeks), Teether (a baby who is also apart of Melvin's gang) and Chole (a little girl with brown hair, who is Melvin's best friend).

As we were going to meet Willam, the oldest boy in the Foster Home at age eleven, this women walks towards us. She was short, probably just under my chin. She had black shoulder lenth black hair and the most amazing purple eyes.

"Melvin! Teether! I thought I told you to tell me when this man woke up!" She scolded.

"It's fine, they did no harm, they were just excited." I pointed out.

She held me in a cold gaze. "I suppose your right," her ice cold look disappearing once again as made eye contact with the children.

"However, next time just tell me when something's happen, 'K guys?"

"Yes, Raven."

Raven smiled and kissed both of their heads, "go on now," she said, "Taia and Willam are playing a card game in the living room." Both children cheered and ran off.

Her icey look returned as she held out her hand.

"Raven," she said simply.

As I took her hand and I replied "Robin."


End file.
